


Privileged

by Herotine



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, First story, M/M, Not necessarily historically accurate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Tags May Change, Teahouse AU, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herotine/pseuds/Herotine
Summary: Tsuna is sold off to a tea house with no one to support him…well, at least he thought so…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be a self-indulgent fic, that may or may not end up cheesy and will probably not have any sufficient amounts of angst or fluff… so enjoy!

“To think that you thought you would ever join our family, how pitiful.”

I only heard the laughter of my father and his men. I glanced to the side with hesitation at Basil and he looked back with concern and worry. My wound wasn’t going to stop bleeding anytime soon if I didn’t get immediate medical attention. But, that didn’t matter because all I wanted to do was run away at that moment. I knew I never was going to be accepted by this “father” of mine, but I sure did love my mother and brothers. Even with all the abuse, they cared for me along with Basil as the best step-brother one could have.

“Boss, how about we just sell him already? At least he’d be of good use as a slut with that feminine and curvaceous body of his”.”

I heard one of the men whistle and felt utter disgust at their lustful stares.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, any of you have an idea on which tea house we should sell him to in the Red Light District?”, Iemitsu said while smirking.

I could practically see the shine in his eyes on the prospect of selling his “no-good” son off.

“Wait… I have an idea on who to sell him to” Basil suggested as he spoke up.

I could see his right hand fidget as of habit whenever he was nervous or anticipating something. I knew I could trust Basil with anything, but I had absolutely no idea on what he was playing towards. As far as I know, Basil is not one to deal with anything that is seemingly “indecent” and that goes as far as not even drinking unless needed. 

“Oh? You, of all people, know someone? How unexpected and surprising to hear of and especially out of your own mouth. Well, I’ll leave this matter up to you, but for curiosity’s sake, who are you selling him too?” Iemitsu asked while glancing at me as if I were an object. 

“To the Niji teahouse…” Basil muttered.

I turned my head to him in surprise; that’s the most famous, biggest and oldest teahouse around here! 

“There? And how do you have any connection with that kind of place? Last time I recalled, you found that kind of stuff distasteful” inquired Iemitsu. He was getting suspicious and that made Basil awfully nervous. Basil seemed about ready to break before he discreetly exhaled the breath he was holding, clenched his right hand into a fist, and finally lifted up his head towards Iemitsu.

“I have a friend who enjoys tea houses that could get Tsu- him into Niji with a good price”, states Basil firmly.

I was amazed at how strong Basil seemed at that moment of confrontation against Iemitsu, but was still confused at what Basil was trying to do.

Iemitsu eyes narrowed suspiciously till Basil started losing confidence again, but finally sighed and smiled at Basil.”You’re finally becoming a fine man by learning to deal with business son. Well, I leave this matter to you with ease. Now! Come on boys, let’s go get ourselves some drinks inside!”, hollered Iemitsu with the accompanying laughter and cheer of his men.

Basil and I waited till they were back in the house. Basil then ran towards me without restraint and hugged me while tears threatened to pour out of his eyes.

“Hey Basil, don’t cry now. We all knew I would be kicked out sooner or later. I had hoped to had stay with Mom, Gio-nii, and you a while longer though” I said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Basil stood up which caused me to yelp. He looked at me straight in the face with some unknown determination and stated,” I will make sure that you are safe and sound no matter what, even if it costs my pride and life!”

Bewildered by this sudden exclamation, I merely gaped before I bursted out in laughter. Basil’s expression quickly turned into one of shock and confusion. “Basil-no, Sil-nii…” (as I once called him when younger) I chuckled once more before straightening myself,” thank you for caring for me all this time, but I really don’t think you can help me this time” I smiled at him solemnly.

“No.” I looked at him shock with his determination returning to him. “What I said before was true. I do have someone connected to a tea house that could be of help to you. I trust that you already have heard of him before.”  
“Well, who could he be?”  
“His nickname is Reborn and he’s going to help hide you from father.”

I looked at Basil with surprise, not knowing how to respond because of the multiple questions floating around in head. Basil then soon realized my expression of conflicting emotions and his expression melted into one of fondness and care.

“It’s a lot to take in, but I know for a fact that you’re tougher then anyone I’ve ever seen and know of; so calm down first and we’ll get moving.”

I knew I would have to start moving soon in case of Iemitsu coming out soon to check if we’ve left so he could invite the rest of his pals for celebration of getting rid of his “useless” son. I got up and patted off the dirt on my clothing. Lucky for me, I secretly have pads sewn into my clothing to help with cushioning any sort of injury I get. This is all thanks to mother teaching me to sew, so that I can repair things faster because I don’t necessarily get the support I need from a family because of that “father” of mine. I still had the injury on my head though and it was still bleeding; now close to getting blood in my eye. I felt dizzy, but used some sun flames to heal it just enough that it would stop. I used my handkerchief as a bandage and wrapped my head. 

Basil and I soon walk back into the Sawada household residence by the secret entrance through the garden near both my brothers’ rooms. I hurry to the storage room between the two rooms of my brothers’ and grab the little stuff I got. With the constant throwing away of my things and little space in the storage, I only have an extra pair of socks, underpants, and hakama. Everything else was on me and I could never accept anything of too great of value in fear of losing or destroying it even upon the insistence of my mother or brothers.

I hurriedly run back to Basil who was waiting just outside of the storage room and he handed me a bracelet braided tightly of eight different colored strings that corresponded with the eight flames. I was amazed at its multitude of color and looked back up at Basil. 

“Mother, Giotto, and I decided that if you were to ever leave this household, forced or not, we would give this to you. It holds the power to bind you with those that you trust and trust you back. See? It shines orange especially because of how us three are already binded to you.”

I looked back down in amazement and saw it to be true. If time proved to show mercy at that time, I would had shed tears, but we’ve already wasted too much time. I quickly gave a heartfelt thanks and smile towards Basil before informing him that we need to hurry. Basil saw that the sun was setting quick and that if we wanted me to get to safety soon and have Basil report back to Iemitsu soon, we would need to hurry. We hurried on towards the Red Light District and I quickly thought to ask this question before too late.

“I know I’ve heard of Reborn, but only as a dangerous man and nothing else. Is it really going to be safe for me to trust that he’ll keep me safe till I can become independent?”  
“I’m not actually sure if he’ll keep you safe from everything that is to come, but he’ll definitely keep you alive and away from father. I know for a fact he always keeps his word, but we must treat this situation as a deal and not a favor because he must be benefited too. That’s the worrying part because I don’t want you having to do anything that is “indecent” just so you could go live in another horrible environment.”

I was touched by Basil’s words, but he did indeed state a big issue. I don’t really have anything to exchange other then hard labor, but anyone could do that. I was becoming troubled to, but that was soon pushed aside when we arrived at the entrance of the Niji tea house. I didn’t even notice that the sun was already at the horizon; soon changing to night, nor did I realize we even entered the District till now. Basil pulled me close to his side as to protect me and we walked towards the entrance where two guards stood. Basil took out a tablet that had his status carved on it. The two guards moved aside for us and swiftly moved back to guarding after we passed.

We quickly turned right towards a staircase and were met with a beautiful lady with long silver hair. She looked us up and down, then her hand came forward Basil, supposedly asking for the tablet. Basil showed it to her and she glanced as us once more before guiding us down the hallway to the last door. She knocked once and then left us there. We soon heard a quiet, deep voice say,” come in.”

Basil opened the door and nudged me in gently. At that moment, I was surprised by the vibrancy and beauty of the large room. My mouth was tempted to gape, but I restrained myself and looked directly at the eight nobles. Each gave off an aura of superiority, strength, and charm. Basil walked back to my side with his hand placed on my back after closing the door and I saw that he had the temptation to chuckle at my reaction. I gave him a quick glare before looking back at the several nobles.

“I have a deal to make with you all… and that is to protect my little brother, here”, stated Basil.

I was starting to feel nervous at their piercing stares and wasn’t sure if they’d accept such a deal. 

“For what in exchange?”, asked the blue-eyed, blonde.

“Anything that the Vongola and Sawada families could give”, Basil said in firm resolution.

My eyes widened in shock and my head turned towards Basil. Why would he decide on that?! Is he really placing his life on the line for me, just to keep me safe? I immediately felt a chill though and turned my head back towards the seven, but stopped at the side towards the right and saw a dangerous smirk. I couldn’t see the person’s eyes, but if I did, I knew they’d be shining. Their aura was too dangerous and I was ready to run and hide.

“Sure, we’ll accept that deal, tell us the requirements”, said the dangerous person.  
“All you have to do is keep him from harm and anything “indecent” which includes all matters dealt by yakuza, mafia, or of the Red Light District.”  
“So you want to us to pamper him?”  
“If that is how you interpret it, then so be it.”  
“Hmm, sure, why not?”

The dangerous man sticks out his hand for a shake with his flame burning vibrantly. I was surprised that the person had sun flames for he didn’t look anywhere near willing to heal nor cheer others up. Basil pushes me forward to take it, and the man raises his eyebrow at that, but doesn’t say anything. I stare at his hand while bringing mine up as quick as possible to shake his. My hand burns with a bright, pure orange flame when I hold onto the man’s hand. Everyone’s flames come to life as witness to this deal and then suddenly I feel incredibly warm, like I was to suffocate and soon passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna has fainted, what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I planned on updating sooner, but the internet wasn't working. Midterm testing has passed too, so I'll be updating more. Thanks again for the support!

Tsuna collapses suddenly with the dangerous man catching him before he falls completely to the floor.

"Tsuna!" yells Basil, running towards them.  
"He's fine, it's just fatigue," says the dangerous man while he scans over Tsuna's complexion and state of appearance.  
"Did he just get into a fight, he looks disheveled," states one of the seven in the back.  
"We were merely in a rush...that's all," states Basil and that was end of the conversation.

Basil soon leaves, promising he will back later into the night. No one cares much for his word, but are more interesting in the brunet who has collapsed.

"His sky flames sure are weak, you think it's sealed or that he's just a runt, kora?" asks the blonde man in the back.  
"Why you asking? You interested in him?" asks the blue-haired lass.  
"Don't be such tease Lal~ I'm just curious to know, kora," whines the blonde.

"How about we get him onto the couch first, examine him, and then later ask questions when he has awakened?" interrupts the mushroom-hat wearing lady.

The dangerous man nods his head and lifts Tsuna off the ground to empty room next door.

"Let's let him rest and discuss further back in the room," states mushroom hat lady and all head back after placing Tsuna down and chancing one last glance to him.

\--------------------------------------

"That other boy that left sure was desperate on getting our help, isn't he heir for the position of head as CEDEF, kora?" asks the blonde man.  
"Yes, but it seems that Iemitsu has been hiding more secrets then we've thought. Anyways, if you want answers, find out yourself Colonello! It's annoying with all your damn questions!" yells Lal.  
"Come on~ I just wanna know, kora!"  
"Everyone," silence then ensued and attention was brought towards the mushroom hat lady,"From what I can see through all our examinations, this boy is an unknown son of the CEDEF head, seems to be the third son, not sure if he's a mistress's son or of the same wife, and his sky flames aren't as strong as compared to the rest of his family."  
"No, they're sealed," interrupts the dangerous man,"I could feel the tension of his flames when I held his hand. He seems to be able to wield his flames, so it's unknown as to why the seal hasn't broken, yet."  
"Oh, well I guess that concludes our- CRASH!" mushroom hat lady and everyone suddenly turn towards the door leading to outside and rush on out. What they saw was the boy was fainted earlier, Tsuna, try climbing out of the window. There's a moment of shock on everyone's faces(more like blank or amused faces) and a tint of awkwardness on Tsuna's.  
"Well,... um I'm just a uhh..." Tsuna stays in the same position, not sure whether to move in or out. The dangerous man immediately strides forward calmly and pulls the boy off the edge of the window and back in quickly before the boy could properly react.  
"Woah!...I-I,"-"Don't talk." interrupts the dangerous man and he throws Tsuna back on the bed with him landing ungracefully, but quietly.  
"So, let us introduce ourselves and then you'll start answering our question right after, alright?" the mushroom hat lady states with an edge to her otherwise kind smile.  
Tsuna gulps and barely chokes out a soft, mumbled,"Yes..."  
"Good. I'm Luce. The dangerous looking man is Reborn, the blonde man is Colonello, the blue-haired lass is Lal Mirch, the green-haired man is Verde, the man with the long braid is Fon, the man wearing a lot of makeup is Skull, and the one with the hood over their face is Mammon. Now tell us why you were trying to 1) commit suicide or 2) escape," stated Luce in one onslaught of words.  
Tsuna was absolutely flustered and scared into the corner by the Luce's sharp smile and the intimidating looks of everyone. Luce quickly notices and turns back to rush everyone out, other then Lal Mirch and Reborn.  
"Better?" asks Luce. "Y-Yes," Tsuna chokes out. "Alright then, let me repeat. What were you doing back there?"  
"I...I was thinking of leaving..."  
"Leaving because?"  
"Because...because..." Tsuna was lost on what to say. He wasn't sure if what he said was appropriate after already making the deal. Luce saw the struggle on his face and felt slight pity for the child.  
"Child. Breathe." Reborn suddenly states, intervening the conversation.  
Tsuna quickly turns toward the man and the strength and certainty behind the man's words manage to allow him to calm down.  
"Now, speak."(freely was unsaid).  
With little struggle left, Tsuna begins to speak again, this time louder. "I wanted to leave because I was afraid that I would end up an annoyance. I just thought that the faster I leave, the better. Sil-Basil would had kept to his side of the deal either way, I just wanted to stay low in the forest nearby for a few weeks and then go back to the Sawada residence..."  
The three absorb what Tsuna has just said and a lng silence ensues, leaving Tsuna fidgeting at their stares.  
"Can you do chores?"Lal suddenly asks. "Huh? Uh yes!" Tsuna fumbles out. "Even cooking?" "Yes!" "Good. Then you have a reason to stay from now on and that is your duty. It doesn't matter if you're an annoyance, we've faced worst," states Lal.  
Tsuna is a bit flabbergasted, but nods immediately.  
"Well onto the next question, why is it that seemingly no one knows you exist as the third son of Sawada Iemitsu?" questions Lal.  
"Um... It's because my body wasn't strong enough as a child, so Iemitsu decided to kill me off, figuratively, as a failed childbirth but keep me in case of emergencies for my brother."  
"Then is your biological mother, Sawada Nana, or the already dead mistress?'' inquires Lal. "..My mother is Sawada Nana."  
"Changing topic, why are your flames sealed?" quickly asks Reborn. "Huh? Um..., I think it's because my weak constitution couldn't handle my flames so I was sealed by my grandfather."  
"Then why does your grandfather not state of your existence if he knows you exist?" Reborn's gaze narrows for the answer. "Um.., it's because my fake death was stated after I was sealed, which led to the thought that the sealing failed and my grandfather believed it..." states Tsuna as him gaze falls. He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with all this questioning.  
"Last question, why isn't your seal broken yet if you can use your flames?" Reborn asks, staring straight at Tsuna.  
Tsuna fidgets under his stare. "It's because my seal is only broken halfway from the strengthening of my constitution, but also if the seal broke completely, my flames couldn't be masked if my brothers were absent. I don't have the ability to control my flames, yet..."  
Reborn continues to stare till he finally decides to turn towards Luce.  
"Father is coming home tonight, so we'll have to prepare him a new room." "Yes, I've already got that set up and Uncle is also coming too."  
Luce turns back towards Tsuna and smiles warmly without edge this time. "You'll be joining us for dinner tonight, no protesting to that. For now, Reborn will show you to the bathes to clean up. There should be no one right now, so feel free to indulge. Clean clothes will be provided for you and you will be led to dinner immediately afterwards, alright?" another onslaught of words from Luce this time.  
Tsuna is dumbstruck once more, but nods numbly. Reborn starts walking towards the door and looks back at Tsuna with a gaze asking if he is coming. Tsuna scrambles up to follow Reborn, while bowing and saying thanks to Luce and Lal. Luce smiles and turns to Lal," What do you think of this issue, Lal?" Lal looks back at the sitting Luce with a blank face,"Nothing, it's not of my business to care. It's Vongola and Sawada family business." With that stated, Lal lifts Luce up and they walk out to prepare for the arrival of their father and uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and do please comment or kudos! Thank you for the continued reads and support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the father and uncle?

"Um,... Reborn-san?" whispers Tsuna. "Don't question it, it's normal," Reborn blankly replies.  
The scene in front of them was definitely worth questioning about. With all these men that had "regent" hairstyles, running around to service one male in the bath, it was certainly a questionable sight to see. Tsuna stands there, watching till he suddenly recognized the one male in the bath.  
"Hibari-san?!" yells Tsuna in sudden surprise.  
Everyone turns toward Tsuna and Tsuna immediately blushes in embarassment; Reborn lifts a questioning eyebrow towards him.  
"Omnivore," states Hibari with a glance,"Here?" Tsuna pitter-patters foward to Hibari with a growing smile. "Yes! I'm glad to see you again. Is Kusakabe here too?'' questions Tsuna while looking around. "Hn," responds Hibari with his head lolling to the side where a bunch of other men are showering.  
"Kusakabe!" shouts Tsuna towards the man on the left of the line of men. Kusakabe immediately opens his eyes and stops the people around him from pouring water on him.  
"Tsuna! It's been a while, you still planning on going back to the operahouse to sing? Kyoya and I have missed your singing."   
"I'm hoping to go back, but it probably won't be happening anytime soon," sulks Tsuna.   
"Hey," Reborn interrupts after following Tsuna,"Are you going to shower or chat?"asks Reborn though he's more amused then irritated.  
"Ah! Yes! Thank you for showing the way," bows Tsuna. "No need to bow, someone will have your clothes in the side room outside. Once finished dressing, they'll be someone in the outside hall waiting to lead you to dinner,'' and that ends the conversation with Reborn leaving.  
"Are you staying here in this tea house, Tsuna?" questions Kusakabe. "Yes, I'm currently going through family issues again,'' answers Tsuna. "Oh, well with that over, want me to wash your back later?" "Huh, that'll be nice!"  
And with that, they continued their conversation and Tsuna had his first proper bath in a while, savoring this cleanliness after so long...

_______________________________________

Tsuna waved to Kusakabe and Hibari after leaving, knowing that he'll see them soon once more.  
After dressing in new, clean clothes that he thought were to nice for him, he went out to the hallway and meant with the braided hair man named Fon.  
Fon greets him with a slight bow with Tsuna returning it. "Its's nice to meet you, Tsuna, I will be leading you to dinner. There, you will meet our Father and Uncle. They're a little extreme in their ways, but don't worry too much. Just enjoy the dinner and everything will be fine." Tsuna wondered why Fon was warning him of this, but took it to heart. Fon didn't look to be a bad guy. He seemed nice enough, though distant, but still reserved and polite. They spent the rest of the walk in silence till they arrived. Luce immediately sees their arrival and welcomes them. "Tsuna, Fon! Just in time before Father and Uncle are to be here. They are walking in now." "Is that so?" responds Fon with amusement.  
"Well hurry on and sit down!" with Luce pushing Tsuna to his seat. "Arrival!" yells Colonello. At the doorway comes in two tall men: one wearing a green yukata with round glasses and gray hair and another man wrapped all in bandages and in a coat. They both look at Tsuna and suddenly gasp," Tsuna?"   
"Huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've updated, which I do apologize for. I'm not sure if anyone wanted to continue to read this, but if you are, thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this. I won't make in fake promises in stating that I'll be updating soon, but I will try to update two chapters.

"Ehh?" responded Tsuna. "You are Tsuna, the famous opera singer, right?!" exclaimed Kawahira, the father of these several nobles, who are currently sporting expressions arranging from irritaion to amusement if no slightly surprised.

"Um, yes- Oh, great! Could I have your autograph?" Kawahira's enthusiasm interrupting Tsuna.  
Luce quickly stopped her Father's enthusiasm before it scared Tsuna anymore by cutting off anymore her Father. "Father, I think you and Uncle should sit down first, so we can start dinner." "Ah, of course." With that, everyone sat down and began dinner. 

"So Tsuna, are you thinking of going back to the operahouse anytime soon?" asked Kawahira. "No, I don't think I will be going back anytime soon, but I do hope so," replied Tsuna. "Why is it that's preventing you from going back?" Kawahira pressed on, hoping to get an answer as to hurry and get Tsuna back to the operahouse. "Well, family business and other small problems and just a bit overwhelming right now.So, I'm waiting till everything settles before going back," replies Tsuna as swiftly as possible though albeit uncomfortably. Kawahira noticed and had lay the topic to rest, allowing for the flow of conversation to revert itself back to a more comfortable topic. Next to Kawahira sat Bermuda as he was everyone's Uncle. He was also a tad curious as to Tsuna's sudden disappearance from the operahouse, since he was also a fan of his singing.

\--------------------- 

After dinner, everyone moved on to the living room and while Tsuna planned on excusing himself from then on, an openly enthusiastic Kawahira with a silently interested Bermuda quickly cornered him pushed him towards the living room with everyone else. The rest of the seven people were slightly exasperated at the two oldie's actions, but allowed it for today. Lal slowly managed to squeeze by Tsuna to speak with him. "Other then tonight, I expect of you to participate in cleaning up after dinner and help the other servants in everything from morning to night, starting from tomorrow morning. You did state that you needed a reason to stay, right?" questioned Lal. Tsuna immediately complied with a grateful 'Y-yes' and just as quickly gave thanks. "It's not to thank for, it's just part of the deal," replied Lal. "Yes, yes, equal pay for equal return, right?" chimed in Luce from seemingly nowhere. "Yes, I understand. I'll do my best," replied Tsuna and with that, the rules were set clear.

\--------------------- 

"Hey, Tsuna! Won't you give a performance for us as to amaze the seven children here who do not know of the angelic-quality of your voice?" asked Kawahira.

"Oh, I'm certainly interested to listen, won't you do us the honor?" asked Fon, agreeing with idea. Everyone steadily turned towards Tsuna hoping (read as expecting) for him to sing. 

Tsuna started to glance for some sort of escape, but finally relented with a sigh and stood up to sing one of the last songs he practiced, the only one he could actually remember off the top of his head. "... I just want to say beforehand, I haven't practiced in weeks so this won't sound near the standard of what I sound of when at the operahouse; and for that I do apologize," states Tsuna as politely as possible. He really didn't think this would turn out great, but he can't really go back on whatever is happening. Tsuna cleared his throat and performed a few vocal exercises quietly, before finally straightening up and start to sing. ****

"Nessun dorma, Nessun dorma..."

Everyone except for a two certain fans of Tsuna sported a degree of shock of how pure and light Tsuna's voice was. Kawahira was smirking at the sight of his children's shocked faces, while Bermuda was solely focused on Tsuna's voice. Everyone couldn't help, but admire Tsuna's voice; the seven young nobles finally started to understand why their Father and Uncle were so obsessed with the operahouse for that period of time.

"Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me

Il nome mio nessun saprà

No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò

Quando la luce splenderà"

Everyone's eyes widen at Tsuna's range and the amount of emotion shown. His control of his voice and the fluidity and smoothness shown throughout the song was remarkable. 

"All'alba vincerò!

Vincerà! 

Vincerò!"

The final verse was sang and Tsuna let out a breath. He was met with silence and Tsuna blinked, looking at everyone; not really sure if everyone liked the performance or not. Bermuda was the first to clap and soon everyone joined in, with Colonello whistling and Skull jumping in applause.

"Well, that was a beautiful performance, Tsuna. If I may so, one of the best I've seen in a long time," Kawahira complimented with a close-eyed smile.  
"I agree, what a beautiful performance indeed," commented Fon.  
"Hey, hey! You should sing around here more!" exclaimed an excited Skull.

"Um, thank you very much," muttered an increasingly red Tsuna, feeling flustered and embarrassed from the compliments.

Luce claps her hands together to gather everyone's attention, "Well, I think it's time to conclude the night. Let's all go to bed, now."  
Everyone agreed and stood up, walking towards the hallway and separating halfway; each telling each other good night.

As Tsuna walks towards his guest room, Reborn walks up to tap on his shoulder.  
"The restroom is on the right of your room and any toiletries you would need is already in your room," Reborn informs.  
"Oh, thanks," and before Tsuna can say anything else, "Your performance was good," Reborn states.  
Tsuna blushes slightly at that compliment and nods his head in thanks, afraid of letting out a squeak instead, and turns to enter his room.  
Reborn watches him enter his room and then enters his, still thinking of Tsuna's singing (he won't forget it anytime soon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read this. Also, thank you to those who have commented and/or left kudos (I may not reply to comments, but I do read each and every single one).

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I hope you have enjoyed my first fic and do please comment below!


End file.
